Confusion
by TheKilljoys
Summary: When 4 kits from the mountains come to ThunderClan, little did the cats know that they have just made their destiny, as one of them triumphs and becomes leader, but not before battles, lies, and a seemingly endless war for pure blood to rule the forest...
1. Allegiances ThunderClan

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own warriors **

ALLEGIANCES: ThunderClan

LEADER: Brightstar Gray tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

APPRENTICE, Fallowpaw

DEPUTY: Pebblewing: Gray tom with amber eyes

MEDICENE CAT: Featherpelt: dark gray she-cat with brown and black flecks along her spine and dark brown eyes.

APPRENTICE, Graypaw

WARRIORS

Hawkflight: brown and white tom with amber eyes

Squirreltail: Sandy brown she-cat with icy blue eyes

Leopardblaze: golden tom blue eyes

APPRENTICE, Wingpaw

Scratchclaw: golden brown tabby tom green eyes

APPRENTICE, Whitepaw

Runningfoot: black tom with white flecks and green eyes

APPRENTICE, Hazelpaw

Thrushsong: brown she-cat amber eyes

APPRENTICE, Sorrelpaw

Tigerstrike: orange tabby tom green eyes

APPRENTICE, Forestpaw

Dovetail: Gray and white she-cat with charming blue eyes

Shrewfur: brown tom amber eyes

APPRENTICE, Brindlepaw

Thornpelt: Light brown tabby tom with orange eyes

Brownstripe: light brown tom with green eyes

APPRENTICE: Hawkpaw

APPRENTICE: Specklepaw

Lionclaw: Golden tom with amber eyes

APPRENTICE: Redpaw

Morningsong: Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Russetpelt: Reddish brown tom with friendly green eyes

Pinefeather-Light brown she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices

Brindlepaw: a pretty black and white she-cat with icy blue eyes

Hazelpaw: a wiry, dusky brown tabby she-cat with always glowing amber eyes

Sorrelpaw: a she-cat with a beautifully golden dappled coat and leaf green eyes

Fallowpaw: a brown tabby tom with big gray eyes

Graypaw: pretty gray she-cat with brown and black flecks along her spine, enormous hazel-brown eyes and very, very, long claws

Wingpaw: a light she-cat with orange-ginger fur and intense green eyes

Whitepaw: white she-cat with wide amber eyes

Forestpaw: Tawny colored she-cat, blue eyes

Sparrowpaw: dark brown tom with amber eyes

Specklepaw: Light gray she-cat with soft yellow eyes

Redpaw: Reddish brown tom with light amber eyes

QUEENS

Dawncloud- white she-cat with green eyes, mother of Foxkit (russet colored tom with bushy tail) and Sandkit (Sandy yellow she-kit)

Sageleaf- black and white she-cat,

Tawnyfoot- Cream she-cat with darker feet, amber eyes, mother of Sootkit, Black tom green eyes and Spottedkit, tortoiseshell she-kit with amber eyes

Snowfall- gray she-cat with white ears and tail, amber eyes, expecting kits

ELDERS:

Rainfall- gray she-cat with blue eyes, former medicine cat

Birchpelt- brown tom with green eyes, joined elders den early due to poor hearing


	2. Prolouge and First Chapter

Prologue

The Tribe of rushing water was grieving for Storm that rages through sky, a loyal prey hunter, who died from a little mountain lion, in which Hawk Rock that falls down mountain quickly killed. Stoneteller hung his head. So many of his Tribe has lost their lives, how many more will there be? Before he listened for an answer, he heard a faint mewling behind the water fall.

"_Kits!" _He exclaimed. Before he went out, Hawk feather that drifts in breeze bounded in with a bundle of 4 kits, their bodies cold and shivering. "I was out hunting, when I saw some kits." Rock explained hastily. Stoneteller narrowed his eyes. Storm was Hawk's teacher, and yet he was out hunting?

"I see" Stoneteller said stiffly. Hawk shrugged, and took the bundles to the nearest kit mother he could find. Stoneteller sighed. As he did so, he heard a faint whisper in the wind _"4 strange kits shall for fill a Tigerfurred prophecy."_

Stoneteller could tell it was a sign from the Tribe of endless hunting. He blinked, his fur ruffling in the moonlight breeze. "Please!" Stoneteller begged. "Tell me more!" But all was silent.

As he padded away to his den, thinking about what the tribe of endless hunting meant, a pair of light blue eyes were peeking out of a bramble bush. The frail body was shivering with guilt. "Goodbye my kits," She whispered. "May StarClan AND the tribe of endless hunting light your path." And with a painful sigh, she left.

* * *

Whirl barged into Stoneteller's den shrieking "Rouge cats are attacking!" Wing and White were bouncing around, their snarls sounding more like squeaks as they leaped at imaginary Rouges. Gray and Stoneteller looked up from the herb pile and snorted. "C'mon, Gray, lets go play!" Whirl coolly said, but inside his heart throbbing with excitement. "Later" Grumbled Gray. "Okay then, smalls." Whirl sneered. Gray flattened her ears in sadness. Yes, she was the smallest of the litter, but they don't have to be so mean about it! "Now, Whirl. Someone," he glared at Whirl "Had sneaked into my den and ruined my herbs! Gray is being helpful by helping me, while her siblings are playing some silly game!"

"Sorry Stoneteller." Whirl meowed.

"Better" sniffed Stoneteller.

Gray sensed a flash of pride from Stoneteller. Oh, if only she wasn't a she-cat, she could've been the next healer! She hid her thoughts and started on the herbs. But before she started, she saw a flash of white and saw her siblings and herself traveling to a forest. She blinked, and the image was gone. _"I must tell Stoneteller!" _She thought. She turned her shocked eyes towards her siblings. She should tell them first. As she padded out of the herb den, she told her sister, Wing, her dream, who told White, who told Whirl. He leapt up with joy. "Gray!" he babbled. "We can get out of here! Tell Stoneteller your vision and say we have to go there! We'll get to go outside this stuffy cave!" Gray thought about it. "Yes, I suppose so." She replied, and to her brother's delight, she started towards Stoneteller.

Stoneteller was gazing at a pool when Gray cautiously padded toward him. He pricked his ears and turned around, curious. "What is it, Gray? Something bothering you?" Gray swallowed her throat dry as the moss the kit mothers have, and quickly explained her vision. Stoneteller had a faraway look in his eyes. "There's only one thing to do…" he murmured. He jerked his head to face Rock and Hawk. "You 2!" he snapped. Rock, one of the best prey hunters in the tribe, looked up. "Hawk needs to go on Cave guard duty soon." Rock said, Hawk nodding.

Stoneteller gave them an icy look. The gulped and muttered, "Whatever you say, Stoneteller." He nodded and ordered, "Take these young kits to the forest we see below. And it won't take more than a quarter moon to finish."

The cats kneaded the ground, the lean muscles behind their pelts showing, as they called to the kits to follow them. "This way." Hawk said, walking through the waterfall. Gray gulped and sprinted, so that she passed through the water in a single bound, her already enormous blue eyes stretching bigger and bigger, as it almost covered her whole face, as she waited patiently for the rest of the group to get to the other side.

As they left the waterfall, the young kits looked around, wide-eyed. "Wow!" Whirl said, gazing at a frond of bracken. "This is great! Sometime's you're not too bad, Gray. This vision actually turned out to be useful!" Wing cuffed his ear. "Don't be rude," She hissed. "Or we'll get sent back." White shook her head. "I don't know." She muttered, glancing forward to Hawk and Rock. "I think its Stoneteller's orders."]

Whirl closed his eyes, his paws feeling all tingly. His eyes firmly closed, he ran around, smiling as the wind ruffled his fur. But suddenly he tripped on a loose pebble and careened to the edge. Shrieking in fear, he toppled over.

There was a sickening thud.


End file.
